Everything works out?
by Kazu-Kun999
Summary: People always say everything works out in the end. But how can Kiba be sure? What will he do if it doesn't?


Yo guys this is just a quick filler story I thought of at random in between school and writing for my other story. It's another Kiba/Kurenai pairing to help build up the pairing and hopefully inspire others to write for it. This is set post time skip, and was apparently thought of in one of my more depressing moments.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would be rich.

"GET OUT KIBA" shouted Tsume the Inuzuka clan matriarch as she slapped her son hard across the face. "FINE!" shouted Kiba in return already running to get a few things from his room before leaving. Quickly running up to his room, being sure to slam the door, he grabbed his mission pack a set of clothes, the pair of custom katana he had been given for making chuunin, and some food that he always keeps stashed in his room for when he comes in late and wants some food but doesn't want his mother finding out, he ran back downstairs past his mother, Akamaru close behind, and out the door leaving the it open for Tsume to watch as he ran out into the cold torrential November downpour coming from the darkened skies of the night. As she watched her son running off into the night she couldn't help but fall back onto her couch and start crying.

Out in the streets of Konoha Kiba had finally stopped running, and had settled for a slow walk, his emotions seemingly weighing him down and making him lethargic. He was sad but not crying, almost but not quite. He loved his mother, hell she was the only parent he had, since his dad left, and now his only parent had kicked him out without anywhere to go. 'Shit, what am I gonna do now? I can't go back Mom will probably kill me if I do.' He thought absentmindedly wandering around the streets of his village, every now and then reaching over and petting his companion on the head. Suddenly light hit his eyes and a voice called out to him from the doorway where the light was spilling from "Kiba, what are you doing out in the rain?" The last part of the sentence was inaudible as lightning cracked across the sky and the sound of thunder rocked their ears, but he got the gist of it and made his way towards the voice not really positive as to who it was. Slowly he made his way to the light in the doorway which was now occupied by the shadowy figure of a woman, but this was no time for thoughts like that. Finally he made his way to the porch of the home where he could finally see who had called his name. It was his sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. "Kiba what the hell are you doing out in the rain so late at night" she asked. Kiba slightly out of breath and shivering replied "M-mom k-k-kicked me o-out" he barely managed through his chattering teeth. Kurenai sighed Tsume always was a little too harsh, "alright come on get inside. " Once they disappeared inside Akamaru shook the water off his fur and followed them in. "Wait here, I'll go get you a towel take your wet clothes off" she said walking off to fetch a towel. Kiba slightly embarrassed did as he was told, he was a ninja after all and she was his superior and sensei. When Kurenai came back Kiba had stripped down to his boxers and was huddling close to his large companion for warmth, a despondent look on his usually bright smiling face. It, in Kurenai's opinion, was a very depressing scene. She walked over to him and he stood up as she wrapped the towel around him, but instead of letting go and letting him dry himself off she hugged him close bringing his wet body close to warm him up and to comfort him. Kiba buried his head in her chest and a wets spot steadily appeared there, his breathing was steady but tears were coming freely. And Kurenai pulled him even tighter against her, and walked them over to the couch and sat down. They stayed like that for at least fifteen minutes before Kiba's breathing had dropped to a level that indicated he had fallen asleep. Kurenai sighed and got up from the couch carefully making sure to not wake up her student and went to get changed into a pair of gray sweatpants, and a white long sleeved shirt. Returning to the couch with multiple heavy blankets in hand Kurenai lay down on her couch and gently pulled her student on top of her and pulled the blankets over top of them and fell asleep holding him close, she didn't want anything to ever hurt him again. 'I love you Kiba' thought Kurenai as she fell asleep.

The next morning Kiba woke up to a strange but not wholly unpleasant smell, with his head resting on something very soft, not pillow soft something different. But what? Realizing that he really didn't care he stopped thinking about it and nuzzled deeper into whatever it was. However when he started nuzzling a moan made his head shoot up and his eyes bolt open and what he saw when his eyes opened made them widen to whole new levels and made him freak out and fall of the couch. He had been sleeping with his face in his sensei's not insubstantial bosom and was nuzzling his face into her left breast… AND SHE MOANED! When Kiba fell off the couch he luckily managed to keep from pulling Kurenai down with him but still woke her up.

Kurenai was enjoying a restful night of sleep, and a naughty dream about her and her student but we don't need to go any further into it than that. She enjoyed it quite a bit, though, when she felt a pressure on her left breast so much so that she let out a moan. But soon after she did so the pressure was gone along with all the warmth she was feeling and she was thrust into the real world, only to see that very same student from her dream in nothing but his boxers sitting on top of a bunch of blankets on the ground. Both were wondering what the hell was going on when suddenly they remembered everything at the same time. "Are you okay Kiba-kun?" asked Kurenai her voice full of worry and care. He just took a deep breath and nodded and gave her a quiet thank you while he sat on the ground petting Akamaru who had made his way over shortly after his master had hit the ground. "I'm gonna go get changed you should do the same" suggested Kurenai, only for Kiba to nod half heartedly.

When Kurenai returned she was wearing a pair of long black shinobi pants, and a red long sleeved shirt, and carrying her jounin vest. And Kiba, well he only managed to pull on his own pair of black shinobi pants, and make a half assed attempt to pull his long sleeved mesh shirt and white t-shirt on, and moved to pull on his grayish black sweatshirt and zip it up half way completely neglecting to pull on his chuunin vest and hitai-ite and leaving his boots for later when he left. After his half-assed attempt at getting dressed Kiba fell back on the couch, leaning forward with his face in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. Worried Kurenai walked over and sat next to the boy resting her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked concern clear in her voice. Kiba merely shook his head and sat up grabbing her in a hug whispering "Thank you" in her ear, making Kurenai happy to know that her attempts to console the boy hadn't been totally in vain. And now wrapped up in a hug with the young man she had come to love she found herself wondering whether or not she should tell him how she feels. In the end she decided to go for it, but when he finally worked up the courage to say it someone knocked on the door 'Son of a bitch' thought Kurenai angrily, disengaging herself from Kiba she got up to answer the door.

When Kurenai answered the door she was a little surprised to see her best friend Anko standing there in front of her. "Hey Anko" greeted Kurenai kindly "what brings you here?" "I was actually looking for your student Kiba, Hokage-sama needs him for a mission." Kurenai at this point was wondering if she should tell her friend that he was here with her, she had after all confided in Anko and told her the feelings she had regarding her student. Stepping outside Kurenai closed the door so, hopefully, Kiba wouldn't hear them talking. "He's here with me Anko" Kurenai paused there letting her words sink in. Anko's eyes widened suddenly thinking her friend was telling her that they were together, already knowing her friends feelings she wouldn't have been completely surprised if it had happened. "You mean like you two are together?" "NO! His mother kicked him out and he was wandering around outside last night in the rain, so I brought him in" Kurenai explained. "Oh" Anko replied feeling slightly embarrassed about her assumption, "is he okay?" "I'm not sure, he isn't really talking much, but we can talk about this later, I should go tell Kiba he has a mission." Said Kurenai re-entering her house and walking up to her student who had pulled on his Chuunin vest, boots, and strapped both of his katana to his right hip. "Kiba-kun Hokage-sama needs you for a mission. "I know, I heard Anko-san say it before you stepped outside" he stated getting up and walking to the door with his sensei, Akamaru right beside him the whole way. Before opening the door Kiba turned to Kurenai, and pulled her into a hug, now that he wasn't slouching he was only slightly shorter than her, and whispered another thank you in her ear, and in his mind added "I love you" but little did he realize he actually said it. Letting go of a stunned Kurenai, Kiba opened the door and walked into the cool November afternoon completely oblivious to the fact that he just admitted his feelings toward his sensei right to her face.

Anko walked in the still open door to find a still stunned Kurenai staring at the outline of her student as he walked off towards the Hokage tower. Anko stood there waving her hand in front of Kurenai's face trying to get her attention. After failing miserably for a few more minutes Anko got frustrated and flicked her friend in the forehead, causing a newly aware Kurenai to flick her back and ask "What the hell was that for?" "What was that for? I've been trying to get you to snap out of your daydream or whatever it was for like," she looked at the clock on the wall, "almost ten minutes!" exclaimed Anko. "What happened anyway?" asked Anko. To which Kurenai replied somewhat unsteadily not quite sure it actually happened, "H-he told me he loved me." "Seriously?" was all Anko could say to what her friend just told her. "Yeah, but I'm not sure he even realizes he said it because he just walked away like normal." 'I hope he meant it' thought Kurenai. Anko and Kurenai then spent a good long time discussing what happened to Kiba, and trying to figure out any ways they could to help him.

The Hokage's tower

Kiba stood outside the door to the Hokage's office waiting for her assistant to give him permission to enter, he wasn't waiting for long as Shizune quickly found her masters noted request to bring Kiba to the tower for a mission. Kiba entered quickly, with Akamaru right on his heels, wanting to get on with the mission hopefully it would take his mind off of things for t least a little while. "Kiba," the busty blonde hokage addressed him "I need you and Akamaru to follow a civilian that is suspected of being a spy for Oto, our sources indicate that he will be meeting with a sound ninja a few miles just out of the main gate of the village. If it is confirmed that he is a spy then we need you to capture him and bring him back for the interrogation squad. Clear?" she asked handing him a picture of the civilian. She could barely make out his quick nod and soft "Hai Hokage-sama." As Kiba turned to leave she called out to him again, "Kiba, are you okay?" she asked the strangely taciturn boy. Kiba stopped but didn't turn around, he didn't answer her merely nodded his head in the affirmative and continued walking. 'Something must be wrong with him, he's never that quiet. Perhaps Kurenai will know.' thought Tsunade. "Shizune" she called out to her assistant who poked her head into the doorway nearly instantly. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" she replied. "Could you get me Kurenai please?" "Of course Tsunade-sama" and with that left to retrieve Kurenai for her mentor.

A few Miles outside of Konoha

Kiba and Akamaru had been following their civilian target for nearly an hour now. "Damn, the stupid civilians a fucking slow" commented quietly to his companion not expecting a response lest they be discovered. Finally another forty-five minutes later their target finally stopped off in a small clearing a short ways off from the main road into and out of Konoha. Now all Kiba could do was wait for the contact from the sound to show up, then he could capture the civilian and go… he really wasn't sure where. Ten minutes later a shadowy figure appeared in the bushes near the edge of the clearing, Kiba saw him and thought he knew who it was but, couldn't be sure. He slowly snuck his way closer to try and get a better view of the shadowy figure and confirm his suspicions, but as he got closer the figure disappeared suddenly and a few seconds later reappeared behind him. "Hello Kiba, long time no see." He knew that voice, and honestly Sasuke was the last person he wanted to deal with, especially right now. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" growled Kiba. "Well originally I came back to kill Naruto buuuuut it looks like I'll be warming up by killing you first." Replied Sasuke nonchalantly kicking Kiba hard in the side making him impact hard with a tree. The second Kiba was kicked away from Sasuke Akamaru jumped in between the two, legs bent low and ready to pounce on Sasuke at the slightest movement. Soon enough Kiba was up on his feet next to Akamaru with both his katana drawn. "So dobe you learned how to use a sword." stated Sasuke drawing his own long sword from the sheath on his back. Kiba didn't dignify Sasuke's remark with his own comment, but instead settled down into his kenjutsu stance. The ensuing battle was quick and decisive as a ninja battle should be. Sasuke lost his patience and rushed at sword pointed directly at him in an attempt to stab his heart. Kiba used his one sword to deflect Sasuke's attack off to the side and his other sword to drive Sasuke's down into the ground, adding a quick spin he sliced across Sasuke's back with both his katana causing him to scream in pain and curse loudly. Kiba attempting to finish it quickly rushed back at Sasuke attempting to cut his head off but hoping to at least cut his throat, but Sasuke in a shear moment of luck slipped slightly and Kiba's swipe passed over his head. Capitalizing on this Sasuke thrust his sword up under Kiba's rib cage and out through his shoulder, luckily missing the heart and major arteries. Capitalizing on his own chance, however, as Sasuke breathed out a sigh getting ready to gloat Kiba raised his right katana and cut Sasuke's throat open with it. Instantly they both fell to the ground Kiba's legs no longer supporting his weight and Sasuke no longer able to hold them up. "You always were too arrogant Sasuke… arrogance is the mark of a failure." If Sasuke could have he would have said 'Fuck you dobe' but it's kind of hard to talk with your throat cut. Akamaru who had refrained from interfering at his master's silent request was by bowing down by Kiba in an instant trying to pull the boy up onto his back, only managing to do so with the help of the boys failing strength. Once Akamaru was sure Kiba wouldn't fall off he grabbed sasuke by the remainder of his neck and bolted back to Konoha as fast as he could.

The Hokage's tower

Kurenai walked into the Hokage's office following behind Shizune, the Hokage's personal assistant. Ushering Kurenai into the Hokage's office she left closing the doors behind her. "Good morning Kurenai" started the Hokage casually. "Good morning Hokage-sama, you requested my presence?" inquired Kurenai to her busty hokage. "Yes, I called your student, Kiba, in for a mission today and he seemed very strange. And being the hokage I worry when my shinobi are acting totally out of character and I was just wondering whether or not you knew whether or not something was wrong with him." Kurenai sighed, "Hai Hokage-sama, something is wrong his mother kicked him out of the compound." Now it was Tsunade's turn to sigh 'Tsume is far too harsh for her own good, now she's driving her children away.' "How did you know about this Kurenai?" "L-last night when she kicked him out I saw him walking around in the rain so I brought him in for the night, and he told me what happened." replied Kurenai giving her hokage the gist of the story making her sigh once more. Unfortunately there wasn't anything that could be done, clan matters were left in the hands of the clan and she couldn't interfere beyond making a suggestion or two. "Thank you Kurenai, you are dismissed." "You're welcome Hokage-sama." said Kurenai before making a quick exit.

Outside the Hokage tower Kurenai began her trek home, she could easily make it in 5 maybe ten minutes if she traveled across the rooftops but for some reason she felt like walking. Nearly at her House Kurenai noticed a large white blur coming down the street at a very quick pace. 'Is that Akamaru?' Kurenai asked herself in her mind. 'If Akamaru is here that must means Kiba-kun is back.' Kurenai thought instantly becoming a little bit happier. The feeling didn't last though as a thoroughly worn out Akamaru stopped in front of her carrying a dead body in his mouth and what she noticed next nearly made scream and break down crying in the middle of the street. On the back of the large white dog was his master, her student, with a long sword stuck under his rib cage and out through his shoulder and bleeding profusely, with copious amounts of blood staining the pale white of Akamaru's fur a morbid red. Kurenai immediately gathered up her student in her arms and began her own mad dash towards the hospital at her full speed, a tired Akamaru following as close as he could while still hauling Sasuke's dead carcass.

At this point in the day Tsunade would normally maker her rounds at the hospital, checking on patients that are still in critical condition, and then take a lunch break. Today, however, as she was about to leave for said lunch break a frantic and panting Kurenai came barreling through the lobby doors struggling to hold up her unconscious and dying student. "Kurenai? What happened?" asked the startled Hokage. "I don't know I was on my way back home when Akamaru came running up to me with Kiba-kun on his back. I was too afraid to pull the sword out though, I didn't want to cause more damage." replied the exhausted jounin while Tsunade called for a stretcher to carry the boy on. "You did the right thing Kurenai, removing the blade may have very well killed Kiba." explained the blonde while helping Kurenai place Kiba on the stretcher, causing him to let out a pained groan. The second Kiba was situated on the stretcher Tsunade began to move him to the Surgery/Intensive Care Ward of the hospital. As she was doing so her apprentice, Sakura, came up next to her and the two hurried away leaving a frightened Kurenai to sit and worry in the lobby of the hospital.

Sakura was checking on a civilian patient when a nurse came into the room informing her of her master's need of assistance. Quickly maneuvering the corridors of the hospital Sakura came to the lobby where her master was wheeling a stretcher towards the Surgery/Intensive Care Ward of the hospital. What Sakura saw when she moved up next to her master made her gasp 'I-is that Kiba?' she wondered. And sure enough it was. It shocked her to no end to see Kiba in such a state. While she wasn't particularly fond of the Inuzuka boy, he had his qualities and she would admit that he was an extremely talented shinobi, he was one of the last of the rookies she would have expected to see like this. 'Who could have done this to Kiba?' she wondered while following her master into the surgery room.

Kurenai watched from the lobby as her student was wheeled away on a stretcher, her eyes filled with tears, her mind devoid of any rational thought, and her feelings for her student playing on her heart string like a harp. She was about to sit down when she noticed that Akamaru wasn't around. 'Where's Akamaru?' she wondered. Walking outside the hospital she got her answer as said dog, too tired from having lugged Kiba and Sasuke's dead body came plodding up to the hospital, still carrying the traitor's body along in his mouth. Kurenai walked forward focusing on what was in Akamaru's mouth. 'I didn't notice him carrying that before' thought Kurenai bewildered. When they met just a few yards from the hospital entrance they both came to a stop and Akamaru dropped Sasuke's lifeless corpse on the ground for Kurenai to examine. She bent down noticing it was the body of an Oto-nin, turning him around she gasped and was gripped by a rage so intense that if it were heat it would put the sun to shame. 'Sasuke! It's his fault Kiba's dying!' thought Kurenai her rage making her punch the dead figure over and over and over again. Soon, though, her anger turned to sadness and she began to cry in the middle of the street outside of the hospital. She sat like that for a few minutes before Akamaru came up to her licking her face. His wet tongue snapped her out of her daze and she looked up. It was the middle of the day on a weekday in a mostly residential area so there wasn't anybody walking around to see her crying in the street. Pulling herself together Kurenai walked back into the hospital with Akamaru dragging Sasuke's corpse along with him. Kurenai walked immediately to the corner where the seats turned into a curved bench that conformed to the corner and sat in the corner as far as she possibly could and pulled her legs up into her chest and buried her face in her knees. Beginning to cry a little she remembered all the times that she spent with Kiba, her teams exercise on getting to know each other, the time she spent visiting him in the hospital after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, the pendants rings necklaces bracelets and earrings he gave her for her birthdays and their team anniversaries, all the kisses that she gave him for his birthdays little did he know though that he was the only one she did it for, and finally the special kiss she gave him when he made chuunin a soft kiss on the lips with the promise to not tell anybody. She remembered enjoying that last kiss more than any kiss she had ever given in her life; she had wanted to tell Kiba how she felt then but was too scared even after the kiss. And now she was regretting it, she was regretting it more and more as she continued to reminisce about heir kiss remembering how even though it was brief and he was shocked he kissed her back. 'That should have been all the incentive I needed' thought Kurenai sadly.

Sakura walked into the hospital lobby exhausted. Tsunade had asked her to retrieve Kurenai if she was still around then she could go home. When she walked into the lobby she just barely noticed Kurenai sitting all balled up on the bench in the corner with Akamaru, still a little red, lying on the ground in front of her. Walking up to the older women she tapped her shoulder asking "Kurenai-sensei are you awake?" Instantly Kurenai's head shot up and she jumped a bit until she remembered where she was, she looked at the clock it was now around seven at night, she had been thinking for over three hours! "Sensei Tsunade-sama asked me to come get you, Akamaru should come too." explained Sakura. Nodding Kurenai got up and Akamaru followed her as she followed Sakura. Eventually reaching Kiba's room Sakura ushered Kurenai and Akamaru inside where Tsunade was cleaning the remainder of Kiba's dried blood off of his chest then washing off her own hands. But all Kurenai could focus on was the steady breathing of her student as he lay on the bed in just a pair of standard issue hospital boxer briefs his torso covered in bandages along with his right shoulder where the sword pierced through. "Thank you Sakura, you can go home now." said Tsunade to her tired student. "Thank you sensei." came Sakura's tired voice eager for a rest. As Sakura left a silence fell over those present in the room until Kurenai's shaky voice broke it. "H-how is he?" she asked. Sighing Tsunade replied "He's been better, that sword punctured multiple organs and he's lost a lot of blood but it still missed his heart and major arteries. He'll have to stay in the hospital for a week maybe two and even then he won't be able to train or go on missions for an additional two or three weeks afterwards. And I still have no idea as to who it was that did this." Tsunade sighed again this was giving her a headache. Then Kurenai said something that sent Tsunade for a loop "It was Sasuke." "What!" almost screamed Tsunade. "How do you know that?" she asked bewildered. "When I told you earlier that Akamaru was carrying Kiba-kun when I found him I didn't realize that Akamaru was also carrying something in his mouth. And after you Kiba-kun I went to go find Akamaru, and when I walked outside Akamaru was walking up and dropped Sasuke's body on the ground. I didn't see how he was killed though, and a doctor came and retrieved the body before somebody saw it and freaked out. He said he was taking it to the autopsy room for you." explained Kurenai. Sighing once again Tsunade thanked her for the information, "Thank you Kurenai I guess I'll go have a look. You can stay here with him tonight if you want; I sedated him so he won't wake up until tomorrow either late in the morning or early in the afternoon." "Thank you hokage-sama, I do wish to stay here with him tonight." "I understand," she paused for a moment, "you love him don't you?" she asked. Kurenai stiffened slightly at the question, something that didn't go unnoticed by the experienced hokage who was watching her carefully, "What makes you say that?" Kurenai asked in return, fully aware that a relationship with her under-aged student could get her in serious trouble. "I'm not stupid, Kurenai I can tell by how you look at him and by how you described what happened to him to me when you brought him in. You won't get in trouble if you are in love with him Kurenai, I understand love." Kurenai sighed in defeat and replied "Hai Hokage-sama I am. I do love him, but I'm a little afraid that he won't feel the same." "Kurenai if you want my advice I suggest you just go for it. It seems like he needs love now more than ever considering what his mother has done to him. Speaking of which I still need to inform her of this, she is after all still his mother." "I understand Hokage-sama, and thank you I think I'll take your advice." stated Kurenai showing appreciation for her Hokage's help and understanding. "It's no problem Kurenai, and if the council ever finds out about a relationship between you let me know, I'll help you two." replied Tsunade as she walked out of the room leaving Kurenai alone with her unconscious student and a now sleeping Akamaru. Kurenai, who was feeling physically and emotionally drained, made her way over to her student's bed and lay down next to him sliding against him gently mindful of his wounds not wanting to hurt him anymore. Laying down she pulled all the blankets up over her and her student and laid her head down on his chest, letting the calm steady sound of his beating heart comfort her and lull her to sleep.

The next morning a sore and very hungry Kiba woke up at around ten forty-five in the morning and was feeling a strange pressure on the left side of his chest. He knew he was in the hospital that was obvious from the smell and whiter than white ceilings. But it wasn't just the normal hospital smell there was a slight smell of… lilacs? There was also that strange pressure on his chest. Kiba looked down towards his chest curiously and what he saw bewildered him. 'Sensei?! What's going on?' thought Kiba frantically. Now if Kiba were to come up with a list of women that he wanted to wake up to lying in his bed with him Kurenai would be number one on the list. But if he were to come up with another list of women that he would expect to wake up to lying in his bed with him she wasn't exactly high on the list. While he thought that he should wake her up he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he possible could. Little did he know that Kurenai was awake thinking somewhat along the same lines as he was. After another five minutes, though, Kurenai decided to "wake up." After stretching her back out, and pushing her body against Kiba's, she looked up and with her head still on his chest said "Good morning Kiba-kun. How are you feeling?" This sent Kiba's mind for a loop 'Sensei doesn't find waking up on top of me in a hospital room even a little weird?' wondered Kiba completely confused. "G-good morning sensei, I-I'm fine." Replied Kiba nervously just now realizing how he was clothed, barely, with one of his sensei's legs draped over one of his. "Why are you here?" asked Kiba. "Making sure you're okay." replied Kurenai with an innocent grin." "I mean why are you in my bed?" he clarified. "Why not?" replied Kurenai with the same innocent grin. This time Kiba just looked at her slightly confused with his head tilted slightly to the side. 'Damn it, why does he have to be so cute?' thought Kurenai, the look on Kiba's face really getting to her. Finally she sighed "Kiba-kun I have to tell you something and it's really hard to say so please just listen." stated Kurenai, sitting up from her position laying position, and continued when Kiba nodded head still tilted to the side but even more confused. Taking a calming breath Kurenai decided to get it over with "I've been thinking about this for a really long time and I was going to tell you yesterday morning but we were interrupted before I could tell you that… I-I love you." After finishing her sentence Kurenai closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Kiba's reaction, just in case it wasn't what she was hoping for, and hoped for the best. Minutes, hours it seemed like, passed by and Kurenai kept her eyes closed tightly and she began to get scared thinking that Kiba didn't want her this made her eyes tear but they didn't fall and it was hard to tell they were there with her eyes closed but they were indeed there. Moving to slide off the bed a quick hand reached and just barely grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled her back down into an embrace and a soft kiss soon after. Soon that soft kiss became more as they both slipped their tongues into each others' mouths. But before the kiss could go any further a pair of gasps were heard from the doorway.

Kiba and Kurenai both gulped simultaneously. "Hi nee-chan, kaa-san" said Kiba but he was thinking 'Oh shit.' And a panicking Kurenai said nothing but she was thinking quite a bit 'Oh fuck, they're gonna kill me I know it. I can see it in their faces. Fuck I'm so dead.' Tsume and Hana Just stared at Kurenai sitting awkwardly in a nearly naked Kiba's lap making out with him. "Kurenai-_chan_ could you come here Kaa-san needs to talk to Kiba alone for a minute." Requested Hana in a too sweet voice that made Kurenai get even more panicked, the fact that she added the honorific to her name only made Kurenai positive that she was in trouble. Getting off of her student Kurenai walked out into the hallway with Hana leaving Kiba alone with his mother.

In the hallway

"Kurenai what the fuck were you doing with my little brother?!" half screamed Hana more than a little miffed. Kurenai shrunk back quite a bit she knew How protective Hana was of Kiba, the ever gutter-minded Anko once commented that if they weren't family Hana probably would have jumped Kiba by now. "We just kissed, that's all." replied Kurenai afraid that her friend would react worse with her admission of what happened. "It looked like it went a little further than just an innocent kiss Kurenai." retorted Hana cynically. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't touch him or anything." said Kurenai trying to calm the raging Inuzuka woman. "You better not have Kurenai when I go back in I want some time alone with Kiba and I know he'll tell me if I ask." stated Hana factually, Kurenai's attempt at calming her having seemingly little effect. "I love him Hana, and you aren't going to stand in the way of my relationship with him!" exclaimed Kurenai fighting against her friend. "I can and I will Kurenai especially if I think it's going to hurt him!" exclaimed Hana with every bit of force as she could muster, which was quite a bit. They would have gone through another round of arguments but Tsume came out letting Hana know she could see Kiba.

In Kiba's hospital room

Kiba just sat in his bed keeping his eyes in his lap not wanting to anger his mother again. And soon enough an awkward silence fell over the room. After a few more minutes the silence still hadn't been broken, that was until Tsume suddenly couldn't take it anymore and ran over to grab her song in a bone-crushing hug and began crying. "I-I-I'm sorry Kiba" she cried into her sons hair. Kiba who was slightly bewildered at his mother's sudden actions paused for a moment before hugging his mother back with equal force letting lose a few tears into her bosom. "I love you" he said slightly muffled by her chest but she heard him all the same. "I love you too Kiba." replied Tsume kissing the top of her sons head. The two went on just holding each other like that until Tsume asked what happened to Kiba. Kiba went on t tell his mother what happened on his mission. As Kiba told his story, though, it seemed his mother wasn't paying all that much attention because she was constantly checking the minor cuts and bruises all over his body, as well as his bandages making sure they weren't too tight. Kiba could tell that there was something wrong with his mother but decided to finish his story. "Are you okay Kaa-san?" asked Kiba after he finished his story. "I'm fine Kiba-kun but I wanted to ask about you and Kurenai-san." Kiba sighed "Okay this is something I don't really want to talk about it but I'll tell you the gist of what's going on between us." he continued at his mother's nod, "First; this is how Hokage-sama left me after the surgery, second; Kurenai-chan just told me about her feelings, and three; I kissed her and we haven't had much of a chance to talk about it." Tsume sighed. "You love her too, don't you?" she asked "Of course I do. She's important to me." replied Kiba. "That's all I needed to know. Hana is going to want to talk to you." "I know" "I have to go Kiba-kun I'll come back tomorrow with some clothes and food for you." "Thanks mom" said Kiba hugging his mother "I love you." "I love you too son" she replied kissing her son on the cheek before walking out of the room.

Hana walked into Kiba's room immediately rushing over to and hugging her brother softly. "Who did this to you?" she asked ready to kill anyone that would dare to hurt her otouto. "It was Sasuke." replied Kiba wondering what his sister would have done had he not killed Sasuke in their fight. "That pissy little Uchiha brat from your class?" Kiba just laughed and nodded, "I'm gonna kick his fucking ass!" stated Hana nearly screaming. This only made Kiba laugh even more, slightly annoying his sister until he said; "Good luck killing a dead man." Hana just stared at him "You killed him? How?" she asked. "After he stabbed me he got arrogant and stopped paying attention, and that gave me the time I needed to slit his throat. Akamaru said he dragged Sasuke's body back, I guess Hokage-sama took it." replied Kiba. "I'm proud of you" stated Hana finally letting go of her little brother and sitting down next to him on his bed. "You killed an asshole traitor to our village, and your class rookie of the year. Make sure you remember to ask Hokage-sama about the bounty on Sasuke." Hana congratulated her little brother. "Thanks nee-chan I'll ask Kurenai-chan to remind me in case I forget." came Kiba's response reminding Hana that there was still something that she wanted to talk about. Casually putting her arm around her brother and pulling him close, making sure he wouldn't try and get away. "So Kiba-kun what was Kurenai-chan doing with you in your bed?" asked Hana making Kiba stiffen noticeably at the question. "Sh-she didn't do anything." replied Kiba, he technically wasn't lying because he pulled her down and initiated the kiss. "Really? It looked like she was doing a whole lot of something with my precious little brother." stated Hana leaning her head to the side resting it on top of Kiba's. "She really didn't do anything Hana-nee-chan I kissed her." insisted Kiba. "Okay, okay I guess I'll deal with it as long as you really want a relationship with her." Hana conceded. "I do nee-chan." Replied Kiba quickly. "Quite a bit it seems. Alright but if she forces something on you tell me, I'll kick her ass. Okay?" Kiba smiled "Okay, but I know it's not going to be necessary. Thanks nee-chan." he replied happily. "No problem Kiba-kun." stated Hana letting go of her brother and getting she walked out into the hallway giving Kurenai a hard look. "I'm not thrilled with the idea, but Kiba wants this relationship so I won't interfere unless you hurt him, or I think you're going to hurt him in any way." said Hana to Kurenai who looked at her with a relieved look on her face. "So we're still friends?" Kurenai asked hopefully to which Hana nodded "Unless you hurt Kiba." Kurenai gulped "I won't Hana, I promise." "You'd better not Kurenai." said Hana menacingly before walking away.

Sighing in relief Kurenai watched as her friend walked away down the corridor, then she turned and walked back into Kiba's hospital room. Kiba was sitting on his bed with his back leaning against the top of the bed and his eyes closed. Kurenai walked over silently and got into the bed with him but instead of next to him Kurenai straddled Kiba's lap and pressed her lips to his moaning as he kissed back with more force. "How did things go with nee-chan?" Kiba asked when they split for air. "It's hard to tell. She said she wasn't thrilled but wouldn't interfere." Replied Kurenai as Kiba kissed her again. "Things will work out." Kiba said after they broke once again. "They always do." added Kurenai before kissing her young boyfriend again.

The End *happy face*

AN - The end of a story I thought up at random one day while writing a chapter for my other story. I'm hoping to get that up really soon. Let me know what you think and what I did right or wrong. All help is appreciated *happy face*


End file.
